Super Smash Brothers
by Brina-Chan
Summary: Welcome to my new story. I'm sorry for the uber long wait, but I couldn't think of anything really. Well, I present to you, Super Smash Brother! The main character is the daughter of M-Preg...so if you do not like Yaoi, you might as well leave. Enjoy!
1. It Begins

My daddy is a brawler! He's the toughest of the tough! I know, he tells me so! My daddy's name is Marth. For a strange reason, Marth doesn't let me out of the room. He's scared of something, something about being a girl I think. But I know he's not a girl, my daddy's a boy. That's why he's called a daddy.

Kou means Good Luck, Fortune, and Happiness. He says that I earned my name, for just being alive. For some reason, that scares me because I… I don't know why.

I have hot pink, it almost looks red. I have my hair styled Marth's, and a purple ribbon like his tiara. I wonder how my other daddy has his hair?

I wish I knew my other daddy. Marth won't talk about him. Whenever I ask, he changes the subject. Right now, Marth is in a match against… I'm not quite sure, I forgot… Have fun daddy!


	2. Part 1

-So, daddy's in a match right now and I forgot who he's brawling against. I'm sure he'll tell me after he returns. Still, being alone like this, day after day, I get extremely bored.-

Kou sat on the bed placidly, kicking her feet from off the bed. She sighed and hopped off the bed. There was nothing for her to do, with Marth not being around right now. Then, a book on the bookshelf caught her eye. Kou walked over to the bookshelf and tried to reach for the book. No luck, it was too high for her.

"Darn it daddy…" Kou whined, standing back form the bookshelf. She looked around and her soft blue eyes lit on a chair at Marth's desk. The young 5 year old girl walked to the chair and dragged it over to the book shelf. Kou climbed up onto the seat of the chair and reached again, but she was still too short. She climbed up onto the back of the chair and found the book right in front of her. The girl grabbed the book and climbed down and sat in the chair, opening the book. In the book, there were pictures of a small red puppy. Kou hadn't learned to read just yet, but enjoyed looking at the picture. She smiled when the small red puppy knocked over pumpkins at a stand. "Poor puppy got in trouble." Kou whimpered, seeing a man come out of the store. She sighed when the puppy didn't get in trouble after all. The girl flipped a few pages and saw the puppy running with a football and the players couldn't stop it. "Go puppy, go!" She flipped a few more pages and came to the last page. "Ah! The puppy got big! Now the puppy is an even **bigger **puppy! Big Red Puppy." Kou stood up and climbed up the back of the chair again to put the book away. After she got the book in, her right foot slipped and Kou fell to the floor. She clasped both of her hands to her mouth and started hitting her heels on the floor, screaming. Then, the door opened and Kou was cloaked in a bright light. Someone came in, but Kou didn't pay any mind, her mouth hurt so bad. A hand gently took her hand away from her mouth, and Kou saw something red on her hand.

"Blood." the person said quietly. "You must have bit your lip when you fell." Kou was frozen, staring at the blood on her hand. It scared her. The person lifted Kou up and ran out of the room. The young girl looked at the person carrying her and was amazed to see an angel. She looked down and saw that he was practically flying, he feet barely touched the ground as he ran. "Don't worry, I'll get you clean up. Just don't worry."

"Angel…" Kou whispered, closing her eyes tightly. She was scared, mostly of the blood, which had a disgusting metallic taste to it. "Icky…"

"Don't worry…" the angel assured. He went into the bathroom and turned the light on. No one was in there. "There we go…" he said, placing her on the counter top. The angel grabbed a paper towel and lightly put some kind of liquid on it. Kou watched intently, she had never communicated with anyone except for Marth. "Now, this is going to sting a little, but it'll help your cut." He gently pulled her bottom lip down and put the paper towel on it. Kou shut her eyes tightly form the stinging in her mouth, but didn't pull away like a reaction she should have. "I'm sorry if it stings, but it'll make you feel better, I promise."

"Ow." Kou whined, opening one eye. She saw that the angel seemed quite young, but much older then her. Younger then Marth, that's for sure. "Angel?"

"Call me Pit." the angel informed, smiling at her. Kou glared at him. "What's with that face?" Pit asked, feeling a little hurt. Kou looked away from him, her glare softening into worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Marth says I'm not suppose to be out of the room without him." she answered, not bothering to look at him. "He says I'll get in trouble if I leave without him. Marth doesn't want me to be seen by everyone just yet."

"Are you… Marth's daughter?" Pit asked. Kou looked at him, then to the sink. He smiled and gently placed a hand on her head. "It's okay… you don't have to trust me just yet." _-Trust? What's 'trust'? Should I ask?- _"Well, you're good… say, what's your name?"

"I am Kou." she stated proudly. Pit chuckled and picked her up. "Angel?" He looked down at her at they left the bathroom. "Do you know whose brawling daddy right now?"

"Marth?" Pit asked. Kou gave a very slow nod. "I think… he's brawling Lucario… Bowser… and Pikachu!"

"The mousy!" Kou squeaked. "The yellow bastard!" Pit was startled by the word Kou used. "That's what Daddy calls Pikachu anyways… I think Pikachu is very cute actually. So cute and small."

"You're small and cute." Pit informed, smiling. He stopped outside of Marth's room and opened the door. "Try to be careful Kou. And don't get into any trouble."

"Could you please stay?" Kou begged, grabbing his toga. "I get real lonely with daddy brawling and stuff… please stay and play?" Pit looked left and right in the halls, then went into the room and closed the door behind him. "Yeah! Pilloooow!" Kou yelped. She climbed onto the bed and threw a pillow at Pit. "Kou the master of swords verses Pit the Angel! Brawl!" Kou leapt off the bed and tackled Pit with a pillow to soften the impact.

"Your on!" Pit cheered, falling backwards from the rambunctious child. He grabbed the pillow and both of them started hitting the other with the pillows. After a few minutes, feathers started flying from the pillows. Kou stopped and watched the feathers flutter in the air. Then, the door opened. And there stood Marth.

"Pit!" Marth yelled, storming into the room. He grabbed the angel by the collar of his toga and hoisted him to his feet. "What are you doing in **my **room?"

"Daddy!" Kou snapped, jumping and grabbing his arm. Marth let Pit go and held onto Kou so she wouldn't fall. "Don't be mean to angel! He was just playing with me!"

"Kou…" Marth said, semi-patiently. "What have I told you…"

"No!" Kou cried, covering her ears with her hands. "I don't care!" Marth was quiet. Kou was stubborn… she got that from… her other father. "Please let angel stay and play with me daddy…"

"Clean up this mess." Marth sighed, setting her down. Kou started running around the room, collecting the feathers, while Pit was just trying to keep an eye on her running circles around him. Marth closed the door and sat down contently on his bed. After Kou got a big arm-full of feathers, she started stuffing them back in the pillows. "Pit… what exactly **are **you doing in my room?" Marth asked, looking at Pit, whom was watching Kou stubbornly stuff the pillows with loose feathers. The angel looked up at the bluenette.

"Well, I heard Kou cry out for some reason and came in." Pit answered. He sat down beside Kou and watched her. "She apparently fell off the chair and bit her lip. Hard. So I took her to the bathroom to clean the little wound and bring her back, but she didn't want me to leave, so I stayed." Marth gave a nod, then got up. Both Kou and Pit looked at him simultaneously.

"Kou…" he sat down in front of her and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry." Kou closed her eyes and hugged him back, Pit was completely confused. "Pit, don't mess around with her." Marth growled, looking up at the angel. Pit looked startled. Kou sat back from Marth and stared at the pillows. "I'll de-wing you if you touch her." Kou smiled and jumped on Pit.

"You get to stay!" she squealed happily. Kou clung to the angel smiling. Marth smiled at his daughter and stood up.

"You must be hungry Kou." he said simply. Kou let Pit go and gave a big nod.

"D… de-wing me?" Pit gasped. Marth gave a dark smile, then left the room. Pit froze in his place while Kou was finishing stuffing the pillows with the feathers. "He's going to… de-wing me?"

"Daddy's not serious." Kou informed, lightly tossing the pillow in the bed. "He don't mean it."

"I wouldn't put **anything past Marth." Pit whispered, afraid of the slightest sound from outside the room. Kou stood in Pit's line of sight and looked down at him.**

"**Angel is gonna be okay." she assured, sitting in front of him. Kou gently petted his hand and smile. "Yeah. Angel is gonna be okay."**


	3. Part 2

"So, Marth, who's her mother?" Pit asked, as Kou was wolfing down her spaghetti. "Kou's I mean… who's her mother?"

"She doesn't have one." Marth answered. Kou looked up at him with a long spaghetti noodle hanging from her mouth. "If you think she **has **to have a 'mother', then I guess it would be **me**."

"Marth's my mommy?" Kou asked, swallowing the noodle.

"No, I'm your **father**." Marth corrected. Pit opened his mouth to say something. "She has **two **fathers Pit."

"Who's her other dad?" Pit asked. Kou's eyes brightened as she looked towards Marth. "You **do **know who it is right?"

"Of course." Marth growled. He inhaled deeply. "It's Roy." Kou was all jittery. She calmed down almost as soon as she started, and started wolfing down her food again.

"But… how?" Pit asked, curious, but worried. He looked at Kou, then back at Marth. "How is it possible?"

"I don't know." Marth snarled, mostly to himself. "I just don't know how it happened… I'm a **guy**! **Guys **aren't suppose to get _pregnant_!" Kou swing her left hand and hit Marth in the shin. The bluenette recoiled and brought his legs up onto the bed. Pit watched as Kou went back to eating. "Kou greatly dislikes it when I raise my voice." Marth said gently, putting his legs back down. He placed a hand on the young child's hot pink hair. "She's always hated it since she was born I believe."

"Really?" Pit asked. Marth nodded. "Wow… I guess she still hates it?"

"Uh huh." Marth whispered. He gave a warm smile, still watching Kou eat. She finished her plate and sighed, leaning against the bed. "Done Kou?" Marth asked, sliding off the bed. Kou looked at him and nodded. "Quite a mess aren't you…" Marth chuckled.

"How do you get her washed?" Pit asked curiously, his wings flapping very lightly.

"Well, a shower." Marth answered. "How else?" Pit looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Come on Kou." Marth said, lifting her up.

"Do you take a shower with her?" Pit asked in a near yell. Marth laid a swift hand over Pit's mouth, glaring. Pit's eyes were still asking him though.

"She can't wash herself and we have no bathtubs, so **yes **Pit." Marth snarled. He stood back up and set Kou on the desk. "Don't move Kou. I have to get your clothes."

"Marth?" Pit asked. The bluenette ignored him.

"What is it angel?" Kou asked, leaning a little off the edge of the desk. She licked her lips of the spaghetti sauce.

"I think Ike's looking for me…" Pit said, making a quick exit. Marth raised a hand, dismissing him. Pit left the room quickly.

"What's wrong with angel?" Kou asked, looking towards Marth.

"Don't know." Marth answered, picking her back up. He opened the door, looked left and right, then walked out with Kou in his arms. Kou gave a big yawn. "You can go to sleep after you get washed, okay?"

"N' kay…" Kou whispered, resting her head against his chest. "When will he come?"

"Who Kou?" Marth asked, very quietly, so not to attract attention of the other brawlers in their rooms.

"Roy." Kou answered, noting the quietness in Marth's voice. She knew better then to speak loudly now. "When will he and see me?" Marth looked away from her, loneliness was written all over his face. Kou knew the look, because she saw it in herself when she was alone in the room. Marth has a tall mirror and Kou happen to see herself with that same look. She knew that Marth was lonely without Roy… but there was nothing she could do about it. "He'll come daddy…" Kou assured, trying to cheer him up. Marth gave a small smile and nuzzled her head. "Roy'll come back to us. I **know **he will. He just has to…"

"Your right Kou." Marth murmured. "He'll come." The bluenette walked into the shower room and flicked on the light. Kou closed her eyes from the bright light. "How do you want it Kou?" Marth asked, setting her down on the counter top.

"I want it hotter then hot!" Kou answered happily. Marth smiled and shook his head. He turned a shower on and let it warm up. This was the guy's shower, so if anyone walked in, they could easily see Marth with Kou, but no one likes to take a shower this late in the evening, so it's perfect. "Wah… hot!" Kou whispered, hopping off the counter. She walked to the shower and let the water drizzle on her hand. "Ah… perfect!"

"You like the heat." Marth informed. He lifted Kou up and set her standing on the counter top. "Off with your shirt Kou."

"I wanna do it." Kou said, grabbing his fingers. Marth chuckled and held her so she wouldn't fall. Kou managed to get her shirt off and set it down.

"Do you need any help Kou?" Marth asked, letting her sides go. The young child shook her head sitting down. Marth turned away from Kou and undressed himself. He set his clothes aside on the counter and picked Kou up. "You ready for the hot water?" Marth asked. Kou laughed and looked towards the shower. Marth stepped under the hot water and Kou hissed. "Too hot now?"

"Nu uh!" Kou laughed. She reached up and let the water cover her. "Love! Love the water!"

"I know you do." Marth whispered. He held her with one arm and started to wash away the spaghetti with a wash cloth with the other. "Roy loves fire…"

"Huh?" Kou asked, looking at him.

"Nothing." Marth assured, smiling at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked, looking confused at Pit. "Marth? A mother? Impossible."

"No, it's true!" Pit cried. He shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. "They're in the showers **now**! Ike… you have to believe me."

"Pit…" Ike whispered. He wrapped his arms around the small angel and held him close. "Marth giving birth is impossible. He's a guy…"

"But Kou's real." Pit whimpered. Ike pulled the angel onto the bed and cuddled him closely. The angel curled against Ike and breathed softly. "She is… check… real fast. They're… in the showers… Marth wants to keep her a secret…"

"Then why are you telling me?" Ike asked.

"Because I know you won't tell…" Pit murmured, falling asleep against the bluenette. "You… won't… tell…" Ike looked down at Pit and laid down with him against his chest.

"Your right… I wouldn't." Ike whispered into Pit's ear. "Maybe I **will**…" He gently moved Pit off of him and stood up. "I'll be right back Pit." Ike left the room and headed for the shower room.

"Daddy? When will Roy come see us?" Kou asked.

"Well, I don't know." Marth answered, reaching over to turn the water off. Kou looked over Marth's shoulder and saw Ike standing in the doorway. "But he likes fire, which is kind of why you like hot water."

"Daddy…" Kou whispered, gnawing on her thumb. Marth looked at her confused, then turned around. Ike was quiet. "Who's that?"

"Ike." Marth snarled. Kou looked at Marth, then back to Ike.

"So, you **do **have a daughter." Ike whispered. He took a step backwards.

"Yeah, now go!" Marth yelled, grabbing a towel to cover Kou. He sat her down on the counter and grabbed a towel for himself. Marth wrapped it around his waist and stormed after Ike. He grabbed Ike's collar and glared at him. "You're not saying a damn word to anyone."

"You can't threaten me." Ike informed, looking down at Marth in a very calm manner. "For one, I'm **taller **then you, you're not very scary. Second, I'm not a gossip. I have nothing to gain from ratting on you. Third…"

"There's a third." Marth growled, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, third." Ike continued. "I'd look like an **idiot **trying to tell anyone." Marth glared at Ike. "How does this sound to you? 'Oh you know Marth right? Right! He gave birth! Yeah! He's a **guy **who gave birth!'. Sounds stupid…"

"But it's true." Marth whispered, letting Ike go. "Don't ask… because even **I **don't know how it happened." He walked back into the shower room and looked at Kou. She was nearly half asleep, leaning against the mirrors on the counter top.

"Daddy…" Kou whimpered. "I'm tired." Marth walked over to her and gave a nod. "Can I go to bed?"

"After you get dressed Kou." Marth assured quietly. He gently grabbed Kou's towel and started to dry her hair.

"Who's the other father?" Ike asked from the doorway.

"Why should I answer?" Marth answered with a snarl. He slipped Kou's clean shirt over her head.

"Curious." Ike said simply. "It was Roy, right?" Marth's face went red and he looked about ready to cry. Kou blinked her eyes and tilted her head confused. "Where is he anyways? Abandoned you with the child? I don't think he's like that… but that's what it looks like." Marth leaned over the counter top, his shoulders shaking slightly. Kou got worried. She placed a hand on Marth's head and rubbed it lightly. "What a lover… why did you choose him Marth? He's rambunctious, and apparently doesn't care. What are you going to do about the girl?"

"Daddy?" Kou whispered very quietly. Marth let out a loud sob. He dropped to his knees, his hands still gripping the counter top. Kou looked over the counter top and could only watch as Marth continued to sob loudly. Ike looked inside the shower room and lightly shook his head.

"But you loved him…" he whispered, stepping inside. "Which isn't a bad thing." Kou cringed as she was basically forced to hear Marth cry out. "Marth…" Ike walked over and gently placed a hand on the bluenette's back. "You have your daughter to worry about now Marth. So stop crying and finish dressing her and get **yourself **dressed." Then he stood up. Marth looked up at Kou, whom was starting to cry herself, but wasn't making herself heard. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy…" Kou whimpered, swallowing hard. "Why… why are you crying?"

"I miss Roy, Kou…" Marth answered, still sobbing. "I miss him… so badly… it hurts!"

"Marth." Ike said, quiet impatiently. "Get yourself together. You can't cry over this forever. You have **better **things to do." Marth gave a small nod and let Kou go. "It's good to cry every now and then… but don't let yourself be seen. It's embarrassing." Ike turned away and left the shower room. Marth watched him leave, then turned back to Kou, whom was drifting off, sitting on the counter top.

"You're my world now Kou…" Marth whispered, gently ruffling Kou's hair. The young girl whined and tried to swat his hand away.

"Love you daddy…" Kou murmured, sitting up and smiling at him. Marth was surprised at her. She had never really said that before to him. "I learn daddy… when you brawl… I listen to voices on the other side of the door."

"Who said that?" Marth asked, suddenly very curious.

"It was… Ike." Kou answered, suddenly more awake. "He said it… to…" She tried to think and Marth could tell it was taking some strength for her. He had her stand up so he could finish dressing her. "Angel!"

"What about Pit?" Marth asked, as he looked at her.

"Ike said that to Pit." Kou whispered, thinking that it was a secret. "He said it really quiet, but I heard him. I heard Ike say 'I love you Pit.'." Marth picked Kou up and set her down on the tile floor.

"So… they're lovers?" Marth asked.

"I don't know what that word means daddy." Kou informed, grabbing onto his towel lightly with a yawn. Marth let his towel drop and dressed himself. "What does 'lovers' mean daddy?"

"Well…" Marth stuttered, his face turning a light red. "It's a word…"

"Uh huh…" Kou said, yawning again. She reached up for Marth to pick her up. The bluenette picked her up, debating whether to tell her or not. "What's it mean?" Kou asked again.

"You know how I'm your dad right? And how Roy is your other dad?" Marth asked.

"Uh huh…" Kou yawned.

"Well… we're _lovers_." Marth said, straining the word lightly. Kou blinked a few times then tilted her head confused.

"I don't get it." she said quite simply.

"Okay…" Marth grumbled. "I'm going to be blunt with you, okay?" Kou gave a nod. "Being someone's lover, is being their… sexual partner. Roy is **my**…sexual partner. We partake in… **sex." Marth informed, finding it a little hard to say a few of the words.**

"**Cool…" Kou whispered, leaning against Marth's chest. "Another question?"**

"**Yeah?" Marth asked.**

"**What's sex?" Kou asked, quiet blunt. Marth's face flushed. "Is it good, or bad?"**

"**If it's bad, then it's rape…" Marth muttered.**

"**What's rape?" Kou asked, absent-mindedly.**

"**It's nothing to worry about for now." Marth assured. Kou gave a nod and closed her eyes. "Yes… sleep Kou. It's bedtime, and you need your rest." Marth opened the door to his room and closed it behind him. "Good night Kou."**

"**Night daddy…" Kou murmured, nuzzling closer to him. Marth gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. "Roy… he'll come daddy… he'll come…"**

"**Yes…" Marth whispered. "He will. One day… he will."**


End file.
